User blog:Gary the Gaget Dude/Tales of Gary's Marvel Cinematic Universe - Episode Two: War of the Teams
Enjoy! It was a normal day at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier... IRON MAN: 'Yeah, then I put Mandarin in jail. '''SPIDER-MAN: '''Woah! Cool! '''CAPTAIN AMERICA: '-snorts- Not as cool as what I did to Red Skull. 'HULK: '''OOOOH! Hulk smell challenge! '''FALCON: '''So, Cap, what was so AMAZING you did to Red Skull? '''CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''I pushed him out of the plane and he fell to his death. '''HAWKEYE: '''DUDE. That's cold! '''THOR: '''He survived, by the way. '''CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''I'm sorry? '''THOR: '''Yeah. He landed in the Alps and found the Tesseract, then it teleported him to Odin's Throne Room. '''IRON MAN: '''Hah! '''NICK FURY: '''GUYS GUYS WE GOTTA EMERGENCY! '''CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''We gotta emergency? I think you mean "We've got an emergency," '''SPIDER-MAN: '''Grammar nazi. '''CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''Hey, I'm not a Nazi. '''NICK FURY: '''The X-Men and the Fantastic Four wish to see you at Palm Beach in Florida. '''BLACK WIDOW: '''What? But it's so far away... '''NICK FURY: '''I don't care! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! ''Meanwhile, at Palm Beach in Florida... 'WOLVERINE: '''The X-Men are awesome! '''BEAST: '''Yeah! We rule! '''HUMAN TORCH: '''No way, man! Fantastic Four are better! '''THE THING: '''You bet we are! '''CYCLOPS: '''Every girlfriend I have dies. ''The Avengers arrive... 'THOR: '''What seems to be the problem, fellow superhero teams? '''WOLVERINE: '''We'd like to challenge you to a battle of the ages. '''IRON MAN: '''Really? What for? '''MR. FANTASTIC: '''To find out which superhero team is the best in this universe! '''HUMAN TORCH: '''No contest, it's the Fantastic Four. '''PROFESSOR X: '''Incorrect! The X-Men are superior to you! '''IRON MAN: '''Uh, the Avengers PWN you all. '''FALCON: '''What he said. '''BEAST: '''Yeah? Well, let's all fight for it! '''PROFESSOR X: '''Indeed. The X-Men VS The Fantastic Four VS The Avengers. Let the battle commence! ''Everyone splits up in their own ways to their "base" 'WAR MACHINE: '''So me and Falcon will guard the base camp boundary? '''CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''Yup! Good luck! -runs out of the base camp with Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Black Widow- ''Meanwhile, at the X-Men base... 'WOLVERINE: '''Ready to go into battle? '''BEAST: '''You bet! Nightcrawler, you coming? '''NIGHTCRAWLER: '-shakes head yes- 'CYCLOPS: '''Well, let's get moving. Professor X is gonna be our Oracle, right? '''WOLVERINE AND BEAST: '''Our what? '''CYCLOPS: '''Oracle! He communicates with us through communicating devices or something. '''BEAST: '''Sure, why not? ''Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Beast and Cyclops leave the base. And meanwhile, at the Fantastic Four base... 'MR. FANTASTIC: '''Alright, are we ready to go? '''INVISIBLE WOMAN: '''Yup! Silver Surfer, you guard the base. '''SILVER SURFER: '''Yeah, okay. ''All the teams meet up in the center of the beach and start battling 'NICK FURY: '''STOP! Everyone knows that S.H.I.E.L.D. is better than all of you guys put together! '''IRON MAN: '''What? No way! '''THING: '''You guys are stupid. '''CYCLOPS: '''Guys, wanna team up and defeat S.H.I.E.L.D.? '''BEAST: '''What would our team name be? '''SPIDER-MAN: '''How about The Spider-Men? '''BLACK WIDOW: '''No, you idiot! There are girls here. '''BEAST: '''How about X-Men Unlimited? '''CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''Some of us aren't mutants. '''IRON MAN: '''I got it! The Ultra-Avengers! '''EVERYONE EXCEPT S.H.I.E.L.D.: '''Yeah! '''NICK FURY: '''Okay, guys, BRING IN THE S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENTS! ''Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, Jasper Sitwell, Luke Cage and the guys from the TV show "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." show up 'PHIL COULSON: '''Attack! '''IRON MAN: '''Tank missile! -shoots them and the S.H.I.E.L.D. base blows up- '''BEAST: '''We did it! '''WOLVERINE: '''Party at my beach house? '''ULTRA-AVENGERS: '''YEAH! ''Meanwhile, at the beach party... 'HUMAN TORCH, IRON MAN, WOLVERINE, AND SPIDER-MAN: '-''doing the Harlem Shake at the party-'' '''THE END! Category:Blog posts